Mistress Of War
by TeddyGramzs
Summary: When Isabella Volturi is summoned to help the Cullen's in a newborn war. Will she find love with the tall handsome Jasper Whitlock or defy her feelings. Bella was in the southern wars then found by the Volturi.


Chapter One

I'm Isabella Marie Swan. And i'm a vampire. I work for the Volturi as top assassin. I have worked with them for 120 years now. Before I came to the Volturi I was in the southern wars as 2rd in command a Major. The Volturi caught me one day in the battle and Aro took a fascination in me and asked me to join the guard or die. So i joined I don't want to die i'm waiting for the right time to escape. A lot of people know me as the Mistress Of War or Mistress Of Death. I appreciate both titles I like people afraid of me. Over the years I've received lots of scars mostly on my collar bone and neck and forearms. Right now I am sitting in my bedroom in the castle waiting to be summoned by Jane to go on my next mission. I think on the mission I will be protecting and not killing. I heard there's a Vampire making a newborn army to destroy a coven. I think the coven are the Collin's all I know is that they are animal drinkers and that I will follow there diet while i'm there. I'm not going to enjoy this at all. I can already tell. Maybe they will just leave me alone to my self and not talk to me at all. I doubt it. Aro says they are not ones to ignore people. Especially Alice and Esme. They told me a bit about each person I will be staying with. Carlisle is a doctor. Alice is very hyper and is a seer. Edward is stuck-up and is a mind reader. Jasper was in the southern wars like myself and can feel and manipulate emotions. Esme is the mother of the family. Rosalie is stuck-up also and hates almost everyone, I think I will like her the most out of the family. Emmett is like a vampire on steroids and is a prankster. That's pretty much all I know I don't know what they look like either. Which is going to suck. I don't know who i'm looking for! I heard soft footsteps approaching my door it must be Jane summoning me to my mission. I quickly got up to my door and opened it for Jane.

"Hello Jane I take it it is time for me to go?"I questioned her. Jane was changed when she was 14 years old she has blonde hair blood red eyes and slightly plump lips with an angular nose. She also has the ability to put a vampire on there back with the pain she can cause.

"Yes Mistress first Aro wishes to speak with you."She said in the honey smooth voice of hers

"Thank you Jane you are dismissed."I replied. After she left the tower. I swiftly grab bed my bag with my belongings and hurried to the throne room. I entered the throne room.

"Jane said you wanted to speak with me father?"'I said looking at Aro. Aro had black sleek straight hair that goes to his shoulder. Crimson eyes with a sort of mily film over them,thin lips,and a thin nose.

"Yes Isabella. We are sending you on a mission to help the Cullens only 6 of there coven will be fighting. Apparently Edward the mind reader has a human mate and will be protecting her. Please speak with him and the human after the fight and warn them of the dangers and crime they have commited."Aro said

"Of course father but can you please tell me who is mated and who is not?"

"Carlisle and Esme are mated. Rosalie and Emmett are mated. And i'm not sure if the human and Edward are mated. The only who aren't mated are Jasper and Alice, dear."

"Thank you father. I will be on my way now, farewell."

"Goodbye Isabella hurry back. Try not to be to lethal on them."

A small smile graced my lips as I stepped off the plane and into rainy Forks, Washington it is the ideal place for a vampire very nearly never sunny. Rainiest place in the continental U.S. in fact. To bad I can't stay in Volterra I have to stay indoors most days, and when I do come out it's only to hunt.

I pulled into the drive way of the Cullen household it was not recognizable it was mere trees for about 5 miles then there was a break in the trees and the stood a very nice home, I mean mansion. It was an off white color with most of the walls being windows. I could smell a human inside she smelled like freesia and strawberries very sweet. This must be Edward's mate I must not harm her. I walked up the steps and gave a light knock on the door before it opened and I was presented with 7 vampires and 1 human.

"Hello, i'm Isabella Volturi you must be the Cullens am I correct?"I asked in the sweetest voice I could muster.

"Hello, dear. Yes we are the Cullens please come in!" Said a women with caramel hair honey eyes and heart shape face.

"Thank you."I said while bowing my head in appreciation. I walked into the house and followed them to the living room. I leaned against the doorway the furthest away from the human.

"Dear why don't you sit?"The same woman asked

"I have to deny your offer."She looked sad"Only to ensure the safety of the human. I didn't catch her name."

"Oh thank you for trying your best to keep her safe. Her name is Cathie she is Edward's mate."I looked over to the human she was very pretty for a human she had waist-length brown hair with deep hazel eyes heart shaped face and full lips.

"Hello Cathie. It's a pleasure to meet you. Please excuse my behavior for the next few days as I get accustomed to your scent as I will be keeping a fair distance away. It is only to ensure you are safe while I am here."

She looked up at me and said "It is fine Isabella I'm used to people keeping distance."she said glancing at somewhere behind me

"Please call me Bella."she smiled at me."Who is the leader of the coven?"I questioned everyone. They all looked at a man with blonde hair that was slicked back honey eyes thin nose and thin lips.

"That would be me i'm Carlisle, but please where a family not a coven." He said to me with a stern expression on his face as he turned towards the end of the sentence.

"Sorry Sir. My mistake, Aro has told me much about you. He's very fascinated with you. He told me to grace his hello's from himself Caius and Marcus. He also informed I will be feeding off of your diet while in your residence."he almost immediately brightened at my saying this.

"That's good that you will be following our diet but doesn't it make you weaker in a fight?"He looked very confused. I laughed.

"I won't be fighting! That's crazy! I ver minimally fight my opponents!"Now he looked thoroughly confused.

"How?"

"I depend on my powers more than my fighting skills but that doesn't mean I can't take you down in a fight either."I smirked

"What is your power?"Now he looked very curios he is very odd….

"I'm a sponge, I can inherit others powers just by being in there presence. Over time it has grown stronger so now if there human and would have a gift I can still inherit it. So now I can now hear your mind, feel and manipulate your emotions, and am a seer. Aro should be happy he'd wanted those 3 for awhile now. And you don't even have to leave your home."

"Wow! So how many powers do you have?"He now looked very very excited odder…

"Later. It takes awhile. How about now we go onto introductions?"

"That sounds wonderful, Dear."

"I'll go first seeing as I am the visitor?"They shook there heads. I took a deep breath"I was born in 1845 I was born into the Swan family with my mother, father, and 2 older brothers. Seeing as I had 2 brothers I needed to know how to defend myself not that they ever hurt me. Just in case. One night in 1864 I was 19 at the time. I was walking home from a friends house. When I felt someone my neck the pain excruciating my creators name was Alonzo he changed me for one sole purpose. The southern wars with my gift being as powerful as it is. I was moved up the ranks next thing I knew I was 2nd in command killing newborns, humans, anything I could get my hands on. Alonzo had me training the newborns,and killing them when there strength warned we had 2 others in command Christia and Esther we became very close soon enough I was known as The Mistress Of War of Mistress Of Death I had a fight with Alonzo. That was one fucking fight. Excuse my language please. I ended up letting my monster out full force because…well um…he…threatened to kill me. At the time I'd been so afraid of death even though I knew I could overpower him I got so enraged I beheaded him and set him into ash, bastard deserved it. That's when the Volturi came they saw me in the fight and told me to join them or die so I joined them and over time became top assassin. So here we are now."I said finally looking up to them. I sighed."I can feel your disgust for me. It's nothing new. Don't pity me because I have a different past than most of you. Please."

"We won't pity you! But that is a very rare story."Said a girl that was like a pixie she had black spiky hair pointing in every direction plump lips and angular nose and an angular face also. Also they finished telling me there stories I realized Jasper had a very similar past to me and we where born around the same time.

"Quite the stories you have. Thank you for sharing them with me, i'm going on a hunt anyone care to join me?"

"I'll go."said Jasper walking up to me.


End file.
